Ben the Slave Pt 2 Collab
by BlazeThunder
Summary: This is part two of my Ben the Slave story. This is a collab I did with Ben10Yaoi. Rated M for smut. Don't read if you don't like yaoi.


Ben the Slave Pt 2

"You haven't heard the last of me Ben Tennyson!" cried Animo as he was carried away by the police. "Alright; Great work guys." said Ben with a smile, his voice as cheery as ever. "Celebrate?" asked Gwen. "Wish I could but I can't, I have to go I got some...uh...studying to do. So Later guys." Ben said. Ben quickly dashed to his car and got in. Ben drove off leaving a suspicious Kevin. "That was weird..." Kevin said. "What do you mean Kevin?" Gwen asked. "I mean Ben would go to any length to avoid anything school related. But now he's rushing off and missing a trip to Mister Smoothie" Kevin explained. "True, But he may just want to get into good college. He's growing up...Kind of." Gwen said with a small, convincing smile. "Yeah...I don't buy that." Kevin said.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Don't worry he's fine, if anything we're wrong I'm sure I'd notice." Gwen said as she walked off. Kevin on the other hand wasn't too convinced that nothing was wrong. So he used the GPS locator in his car to track Ben's car. "Well...he didn't lie about going home." said Kevin as he drove to Ben's place. Ben's parents were out of town on business for a few weeks; this was a regular occurrence due to their jobs.

Kevin headed into Ben's place after he picked the lock on the front door and went in very quietly, making sure to re-lock the door. Kevin headed back to Ben's room and saw the door slightly cracked. Kevin looked in through the small vantage point.

The sight shocked Kevin. Inside he saw Cash; Ben's human enemy and former bully completely naked, his 8 inch soft cock hanging down facing Ben who was kneeling in front of Cash. "Were you followed here slave?" asked Cash, his tone very commanding. "Slave...?" Kevin though. "No master Cash." said Ben.

"Good now strip out of those clothes time for more training" Cash ordered. "Training? What's going on here...?" Kevin thought. "Yes master" said Ben, stripping from his clothes to reveal a leaking cock and a decently sized vibrator buried in his ass. Kevin's eyes widened at the sudden realization. Ben was Cash's sex slave, either by force or by choice he didn't know how this was possible. Kevin quickly walked through the door and surprised Cash.

"Levin! How did you get here?" asked Cash quickly. "I thought you said you weren't followed." scolded Cash to Ben. "I promise I wasn't! Kevin must have tracked my car or something." said Ben. "So...This is why Ben was acting so weird lately." said Kevin as he cracked his knuckles, ready to punch Cash. Cash saw this and thought on his feet. "Wait...Wait...Levin, before you punch me out. I have a proposition for you." said Cash.

"Like what?" asked Kevin. "Ben, as you can see is my sex slave. I put him under my control with a hypnosis watch. And since then he's been my sex slave. He's also told a lot about his adventures, such as what he did to you when you were both younger." said Cash. "So...why not join me in humiliating him? I know you want to." smirked Cash. Kevin gave it a thought, Revenge would be so sweet. "Alright...Let's do this." grinned Kevin evilly.

Kevin stripped himself of his clothes, showing both of them why he was once called Kevin 11, his manhood was an 11 inch thick cock, with huge balls to match.

"Damn Levin." whistled Cash. "Not even hard and you out cock me." he said as he took a gander at it. "Of course I do." said Kevin. "Now, what have you taught him so far, in your...teachings?" asked Kevin.

"Well, so far he knows how to lick my feet clean, take a good cock up the ass, along with some toys." smirked Cash. "Not bad. But its time we speed up the teachings into this one weekend." said Kevin. "What do you mean?" asked Cash. "No more little teachings, just commands. Whatever one of us orders to him, the other also gets." said Kevin. "Meaning if I command him to lick my rank feet, he's gotta lick mine, and yours." grinned Kevin; having been waiting for this chance for years; never realizing it until just now. "Hot damn..." said Cash, a bit surprised Kevin got into this so fast but thrilled at this new idea.

Whatever humiliating task Ben had to preform, whether it be foot worship, rimming, or drinking piss. Ben had to do it not once, but twice and it was almost enough to make Cash cum right then and there. But that would make him look weak in front of Kevin, and in order to stay as a controlling and dominant party in this, he'd need to be the one who shot his load last. Cash turned up Ben's vibrator earning loud moans of pleasure from Ben and a grin from Kevin.

"We'll start from the feet and work our way up to our armpits, after that our cocks, and after that. Massive humiliation." said Cash. "I like the way you think Cash." grinned Kevin. "You heard the man slut, get to work on his feet. They, like mine smell a bit rank, but I'm sure you'll have no problem licking and smelling them, along with mine of course." grinned Kevin.

Kevin grinned. "Get to work bitch." said Cash. Ben got on his hands and knees and began to work on Cash's feet, he started to lick the soles and suck on his toes, the must and smell of Cash's feet making Ben that much hornier. Kevin put his feet next to Ben's face along with Cash's feet, putting two equally rank feet on either side of Ben, the musk of the two men made Ben become even more hornier than he was from just Cash's feet. Ben licked Kevin and Cash's soles, licking each of them carefully with his tongue. Making sure to clean them carefully and smell them with each lick as not to let it go to waste.

After their soles were finished Ben began to suck on their toes, separately, one by one. First Kevin's toes, then switching to suck on Cash's toes. With each lick and smell Ben submitted more and more to Cash and Kevin's desires. The humiliation of their number one enemy as he sucked on their toes was making their cocks grow in excitement. When Ben was done with both of their feet, and with a close inspection Kevin, and Cash grinned. "Alright, now get to work on our pits slut." Kevin commanded as he lifted both of his arms revealing his hairy, musky pits. Ben got up and dove into Kevin's hairy left pit. His musk, the musk of a car repairman was like a pheromone to Ben, attracting him more and more to the man.

"Yeah, that's right slut, lick those pits clean and then you can have a real taste of these monsters" Cash said slapping Ben's ass. Ben groaned at this feeling of about to cum. He went to Cash's side and started licking the boys pits, earning a moan from him. Ben was pushed off from Cash's pits to his hard cock. "How much do you want this cock up your ass huh slut?" asked Cash as he began slapping his cock on Ben's face. "Hey Kevin pass me that bottle of chocolate?" asked Cash as he was handed the bottle.

Cash squirted the sauce all over his cock and Kevin's, Ben immediately started to suck on Cash's cock and shifted to Kevin's cock. "This slut loves chocolate cover cocks." moaned Cash. "Heh well next time why don't we just cover our entire body with the stuff to see what he'll do" Kevin groaned as he was amazed by what a good cock sucker Ben was.

Kevin moaned as Ben took both of their cocks at once. In one side of his mouth Ben had Cash's thick, meaty cock in his mouth and in the other, he had Kevin's and the sensation was amazing for him, Kevin moaned softly; his cock begging for release. All that time hunting and fighting, he hadn't really had much time for anything else, so his balls suffered. But now...Never again. Kevin grinned at the thought of snapping his fingers and having Ben come running to take care of his every need.

"Pull out." said Kevin. Cash pulled his cock out and was followed by Kevin. "What's on your mind?" asked Cash as he slowly jacked his dick. "I wanna fuck him, blow my load in his pussy." said Kevin as he walked to Ben's ass and delivered a hard slap to his naked ass. Ben yelped and moaned as Kevin and Cash laughed. "Suck my balls while Kevin fucks that sweet ass of yours." said Cash grinning. Ben opened his mouth and started to suck both of Cash's sweaty balls.

Kevin smirked and fingered Ben's hole. "Damn, nice and tight." said Kevin as he massaged Ben's hole and lined up his cock nice and even with Ben's pucker. Kevin pulled out his fingers and thrusted his cock in earning loud moans of satisfaction. Kevin grinned and fucked him faster and harder; his big cock slamming into Ben's hole, his large balls slapping against his ass. Ben moaned loudly, his moaning transferring vibrations onto Cash's balls.

"Damn Kevin!" moaned Cash. "I can feel you from here." he laughed as he pulled his balls out of Ben's mouth and dragged them across Ben's face. Kevin laughed. "Good, means I'm fucking him perfectly." laughed Kevin as he fucked Ben hard and fast, eventually reaching his climax and blowing his huge load into Ben's tight pussy.

Kevin pulled his cock out of Ben's ass still rock hard after a good fucking. "Your turn Cash" Kevin said. Cash pulled out of Ben's mouth, and was replaced by Kevin. Kevin took Ben's head, and fucked his mouth. "Yeah take that cock you slut clean it good" grinned Kevin.

Cash didn't need any lube for Ben's ass Kevin's cum was perfect for the lube. Cash thrusted in Ben's used ass earning him moans of happiness. After a monster like Kevin was in Ben's ass it was still tight as ever. "Yeah take all this cock you slut" Cash grinned as he was in feeling every sensation there was in Ben's ass.

Cash felt himself getting closer to his limit, and fucked Ben harder and faster earning groans from the slave. Cash filled Ben with his cum; "Hey Kevin put your cock in with mine to give him a real good time" said Cash as he lifted Ben spreading Ben's legs . "Sure why not" grinned Kevin stroking his cock preparing for Ben's ass.

Kevin position his cock for Ben's ass and with one thrust he was inside Ben with Cash. Their two cocks rubbed with each other feeling the tightness inside Ben's ass. "Damn he's much more tighter with you inside him don't pull out." moan Cash thrusting inside of Ben with Kevin; Kevin was enjoying the sight in front of him, his former enemy in pain and tortured feeling him completely tight around him. "Damn I'm close cum with me Cash let's fill this slut ass" moaned Kevin thrusting harder and faster. With one final thrust they spilled their seed inside him. Ben cummed all over Kevin and himself. All three passed out of exhaustion resting for tomorrows plans.

Ben moaned when he woke up; Kevin and Cash grinning down at him as Kevin stepped on Ben's balls with his foot. "I gotta take a morning piss, what about you Cash?" asked Kevin as he grinned. "Oh yeah. Totally." laughed Cash as both of the hunks rubbed their hard cocks. "On your knees, Now slut." said Kevin as he moved his big foot off of Ben's balls.

Ben got up and kneeled in front of his two masters. Cash grinned as he stuffed his cock into Ben's willing and waiting mouth and let loose a stream of piss. "Swallow it all." commanded Cash as the flow stopped. Ben drank it down and moved over to Kevin who forced his cock into Ben's mouth and shoved his cock in and started pissing. Kevin moaned. "Good bitch, drink up." he laughed as Ben drank it all down and then kissed Kevin's cock head.

Kevin laughed and grinned at Ben. "Rim me." he smirked turning around as Cash grabbed a decently sized dildo and thrusted it into Ben and started to push it back and forth, causing Ben to moan out loudly. "Rim" commanded Kevin as Ben thrust his face into Kevin's ass, licking and moaning as he licked up and down Kevin's crack.

Kevin moaned and noticed that Ben had stopped rocking back and forth. "Arms get tired?" laughed Kevin as he turned around to see Cash holding the hypno watch. "Had to make sure you were fully off guard." grinned Cash. Kevin saw the watch and moved from Ben's face and tackled Cash to the ground.

"Nice try punk" grinned Kevin using the watch to hypnotize Cash. Cash tried to resist but was subjected by his own gift. "Okay time for some new orders Cash and Ben you two are now my personal fuck toys you boys will serve me , you guys are my sluts" commanded Kevin as his orders sank into Cash and Ben.

"Yes Master Kevin" said Ben and Cash. "Now Ben rim me and Cash lick my pits" commanded Kevin lifting his arm to his head. Ben crawled to Kevin's ass, spreading his cheeks and thrusted his tongue into his ass hole. Cash got up to lick Kevin's pits. His musk made Cash even hornier.

"Yeah that's it lick my ass Ben, smell those pits bastard" Kevin moaned as his slaves got to work. Kevin thought Cash was going to share Ben, but he did hate the fact he took Ben's virgin ass but having him as a slave now was more exciting. "Enough of this slaves line up and face your asses to me" commanded Kevin. Ben and Cash laid down with their asses in the air pointing at Kevin.

"What two fine, great asses." said Kevin as he started to finger both of them; two fingers each in their tight holes. Both of them moaned loudly. "Good, right?" grinned Kevin as he removed the dildo from Ben's tight ass and put it infront of Ben. "Suck on it slave. Taste your ass." grinned Kevin. Ben quickly got to the work and started to lick the dildo, slick with cum.

"That was a dirty trick you tried to pull Cash, and because of that, Karma." grinned Kevin. "So you won't be getting anymore of Ben's sweet ass." grinned Kevin as he fingered Cash's tight pucker; adding a third finger and getting a loud moan from Cash.

Kevin laughed and pulled out his fingers and started to line up his 12 inch rock hard cock. Kevin thrusted in, Cash groaning as his cherry was popped. Kevin fucked his ass faster and harder than he did with Ben. "Try to make me your fuck toy?" asked Kevin in between thrusts. "I got so much planned for you." he said as he fucked Cash harder. "Wedgies, t-bags, rimming me, licking my body clean, being my new dog." grinned Kevin.

"And Much, Much more." laughed Kevin as he fucked Cash harder. "Oh yeah, gonna love you lapping at my feet while Ben presents his tight pussy to me every night." moaned Kevin as he reached his climax, shooting cum straight into Cash's ass, filling it with warm cum.

Ben saw this and felt his cock twich, and started to shake his ass in front of Kevin. "Heh you want some more huh slut alright I'm not with you or Cash just yet" said Kevin pulling out of a disappointed Cash. "Don't worry I won't forget you ride this" said Kevin throwing a 10 inch dildo to Cash. Cash placed it on the ground and pointed it to his hole. With one thrust the entire thing was inside him.

Kevin didn't hesitated and thrusted his entire 12 inch cock in Ben. "Yeah Ben take all this monster cause it's the only thing you'll ever get" moaned Kevin. Ben was moaning like a dog in heat. Kevin saw Cash not satisfied by the dildo; "Alright Cash come here with that dildo in your ass" said Kevin thrusting into Ben harder.

Cash crawled to Kevin, and showed him the dildo in his ass. Kevin used his free arm and thrusted the dildo into Cash, earning loud moans. "That's right sluts moan for me you're going to get this everyday with no mercy of me" laughed Kevin thrusted faster into both holes of Ben and Cash. Kevin reached his climax, shooting his load into Ben's ass already filled with cum.

Cash and Ben shoot their load all over their bodies and on the floor. "You guys made this mess clean it up then you can clean this monster up" commanded Kevin. Ben and Cash licked the floor, and then each other. Kevin was amused from what his sluts were doing licking each others bodies off of their cum.

- Epilogue -

Kevin laid back on the recliner; Cash on the ground next to him, a dog tail butt plug buried deep in his ass, vibrating forcing the tale to shake and his insides to vibrate but he was ordered not to cum and only to bark when spoken too. Kevin patted Cash's head smirking as he hadn't let them clean off any cum that had gotten on them, Cash's hair still a little wet from the cum he'd deposited earlier but oh well.

Kevin didn't care, All Cash was to him now was a cum dump and a good dog for him to use whenever he needed to cum or take a leak. Cash was a good prize for his long years of fighting aliens but his real prize; was Ben.

Ben was locked in a cock ring, despite Kevin's control he wanted to be extra sure his former foe couldn't cum. And Ben wishes he could. Kevin kept a large dildo up Ben's tight ass, vibrating one at that, Kevin never turned it off unless he was going to fuck Ben; otherwise he left it on. Kevin smirked down at Ben who was face first in his big, rank, sweaty feet; licking away at them happily as Kevin grinned down at Cash and Ben; laughing as he'd finally won.


End file.
